An Eternity With You
by Tuesday101
Summary: Clary and Jace get married.


**I'm back, and with a new TMI story. Thanks to the Shadowhunters TV show that recently aired I have fallen in love once again with Clace and Malec. Thus I bring you their wedding stories. I might end up turning this into a full length story, so if you guys would be interested in that please let me know. I hope everyone's having a great and I hope you enjoy part 1 of my Clace wdding story.**

* * *

The slowly dying afternoon sun shone above the Herondale mansion painting the grey, stone walls golden yellow. Birds circled above chirpily overloud tunes. Clary glanced up from the balcony and wondered if the birds were there by Magnus's doing or by happy coincidence. Magnus did always have a thing for birds. Bluebirds, they were bluebirds. She didn't know Idris had bluebirds. I guess some things aren't too mundane for them, she mussed still staring up at the chattering birds. "Something old….Something new," she whispered.

Behind her Isabelle glided onto the balcony. Despite the marble clacking under heels Clary didn't notice her approach. "Clary?"

The bluebirds kept chattering above, flying in circles around and around. Clary turned to acknowledge Isabelle when the birds dipped down towards the ground, where the alter stood decorated with golden flowers, curtsey of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. "Something borrowed…. Something blue," she finished with a sad smile.

Isabelle fluttered her impossibly long eyelashes at Clary's non-sense. "What is that," she asked.

"I need something blue." A creased formed between Isabelle's eyebrows. "I have my mom's earrings, something old. My dress is something new. Jace's stele," she pulled the rune decorated stele from a hidden fold in her dress.

Isabelle scrunched her eyebrows further, not too far; she couldn't risk messing up any makeup, "How did you -."

Clary waved her off, muttered something about Magnus being very good at sewing then crossed her arms loosely and started pacing. "Something old… Something new. Something borrowed… Something blue," she kept repeating. "I need something blue. Isabelle I need something blue!" Panic was written across Clary's face.

"Okay, okay," Isabelle yelled over Clary's paranoid shrieks. She still didn't know what Clary was talking about, but if Clary needed something blue Isabelle would damn well find something blue.

Magnus, who had declared himself head of the decorating committee, had taken to garnishing the Herondale Mansion in an array of flowers. After joke suggestion made by Jace, Magnus had tinted many of the flowers abnormal colours. Isabelle scanned the row of flowers arranged on the ledge of the balcony, opting for a deep blue peony flower. Upon closer inspection the flower sparkled in the sunlight. Clever, Isabelle directed her thoughts to Magnus as if the mighty warlock could hear her thoughts. Clary panic wasn't as prominent when Isabelle turned around, handling the dainty flower between her polished nails.

"Hold still," Isabelle mumbled pushing away locks of curly hair to tuck the flower behind Clary's left ear. "Something blue."

Panic took its leave, leaving behind unsettlingly calm. The calm after a storm, if that was a thing. "Thank you," Clary's voice was breathless; running-up-twenty-flights-of-stairs breathless. "Thank you Isabelle."

Isabelle's head tipped slightly to one side and she smiled. She used to drive Simon crazy by doing that. "Now what was that?"

"Excuse me," muttered Clary. She was still counting off the items in her head. Something old….

"That poem. Is it a mundane thing?" Isabelle didn't mean for it to be so harsh. Clary ether didn't pick up on the rudeness or didn't care.

"Yeah. It's a mundane thing," She remarked. "It's for luck. As long as you have something old, new, borrowed and blue everything will be okay." Isabelle smiled at her; brilliant red lips and white teeth.

"Well I don't believe in luck." Isabelle's tone was powerful enough to control a nation. A gradual smile appeared on Clary's lips until her cheeks were tight from laughing. Isabelle, confused as she had ever been by the stubborn red head, including the time Clary had asked if Justin was back together with Selena, joined in on the nonsense laughter. Giggles escaped in the air, filling the cracks of silence. They laughed until their stomachs hurt so bad they were doubled over. "Okay….Okay," Isabelle gasped.

"Isabelle." Clary's laughter cut out. What was going on, she thought. It wasn't funny, this wasn't funny. She was getting married and it wasn't funny. Clary couldn't help but think she was going crazy. Maybe she was going crazy. Would Jace still want to marry her if she was crazy?

Before Isabelle could respond music started to swell. Below on the lawn people started to file into seats. Wind pushed Clary's curls away from her face as she crossed the balcony to look over the edge. Isabelle followed suit. Everyone was seated. Clary couldn't count the amount of people if she tired.

"Hey. Hey, Clary." Isabelle turned to Clary, forcing her shoulders away from the ledge. "You okay?" Isabelle couldn't understand what was going through Clary's head. How could she begin to imagine the fear of giving yourself to another person, or the joy that overpowered that fear? With a stiff neck Clary nodded.

Isabelle smirked. "Good, because you have to go get married." Panic creeped up on Clary again but she pushed it down and held her head high. This was it.

"After you," Clary held out her hand to the balcony doors.

* * *

Light broke through the glass stained windows of the foyer. Pale green and sparkly with flecks of pollen that looked like gold. Clary descended the stairs with Isabelle, watching the light play tricks. Standing in front of the doors was Simon, looking damper as ever in a black suit and dark blue bow tie. Thankfully Isabelle, unlike Magnus, had decided against sparkly bow ties. The first signs of rune markings were poking out from the collar of his suit jacket. Simon stiffened when he saw Isabelle. Clary guessed Isabelle hadn't notice his reaction or choose to ignore it.

She opened her mouth to comment on it to Isabelle, but thought better of it and decided to keep her mouth shut, at least for now.

"You look amazing." His words were slow paced creating an emphasize on every word. Simon pulled his hands out of his jacket pockets and went to grab Clary's hand as she reached the last few steps. She was thankful for the hand to balance herself. Pre-wedding jitters and heels wasn't a good combination. Beside her, Isabelle speed up her pace to get to the bottom, keeping her eyes on the marble floor to avoid Simon's daze.

"Thank you," Clary voiced. Simon's finger grazed the blue flower still tucked behind her ear.

"A nice touch," he added. "Something blue."

A smile broke Clary's tight lips. Simon was a mundane once, just like her. There would always be a part of them that still were unknowing mundane. "It was Isabelle." Without even looking back Clary knew Isabelle had made some kind of eye roll gesture. Simon smacked his mouth shut and nodded. Clary resided the urge to roll her eyes too. They were being childish.

"Well Luke will be here soon," Simon said.

"I'll see you out there Clary," Isabelle cut in as she breezed past Clary and Simon too the doors. "Good luck."

Clary nudged Simon out of the way and peered over his shoulder at Isabelle. "Hold on."

Standing in the doorway, Isabelle looked the embodiment of a goddess. Gentle curls hung around her face, falling to the middle of her back. Silver twinkles bounced off her dress in the sunlight. Her lips were painted a vivid colour of red and were pressed in a tight line. "Yeah?"

Seconds past, yet it felt like minutes. "Just, remember to take my bouquet when I get there." Simon, who had his back to Isabelle, dipped his head and started at his shoes, which were unusually shinny in his opinion.

"Wouldn't forget it," Isabelle answered. She had to pull up the bottom of her dress to walk down the steps. Stilettos, as usual.

Simon coughed awkwardly. "Is she gone?" Clary scoffed.

"Yeah, but you two are really acting childish about this," Clary answered attempting to tilt her head like Isabelle. She figured it would make you look for serious. It worked for Isabelle.

"I'm not, she is!... Are you okay there? What's wrong with your neck? Are stretching or something?"

Clary glared, which Jace always teased her about. 'Such anger in a little body,' he would say. "No, I'm fine."

"And besides," Simon started up again. "I didn't do anything anyway it wasn't my -."

A loud screech echoed in the foyer. Simon, startled, went into the fight stance Alec had taught him, ready to fight. As if a demon might decide to make an appearance at Clary's wedding. "Simon!" Jace was right, Clary thought. I do have a lot of anger for a small body. Right now all her anger was directed at Simon… and some at Isabelle, but mostly Simon. They had to pick today fight it out. Granted fighting mostly entailed ignoring each other and making off hand comments. "Not today okay," She sighed. Not today.

"Sorry," Simon mumbled. He reached up and readjusted his glasses. He had bought contacts long ago, or rather Isabelle had, and his vision was almost good enough that they were necessary anymore. Getting angel blood laced into your veins does that to a person. Even so he refused to stop wearing the glasses when he could. "Are you ready for this?"

"One tough subject to another I see."

Simon laughed smoothly. "Is that a yes?"

Clary glanced beyond the rune etched oak doors to the cobble stone path that she would soon walk with Luke at her side. She felt that uneasy calm again. "That's a yes."

"Oh good…good." Clary glanced to her left at Simon. At first glance he looked strong and tough, but Clary knew Simon. She knew his quirks, his thoughts.

"Are you okay," She asked. The heels made it hard to take a quiet step toward him. Why hadn't she just decided to go bare foot? It would have made everything much easier.

"Yeah, yeah," Simon mumbled. "I just never thought you'd marry that blonde buffoon."

"Simon!" His abrupt laugh echoed through the foyer.

"C'mon that's not even the worst thing I've said about the guy."

"True," Clary sighed. She remembered all the strange conversations Jace and Simon had had over the years. A small shiver ran down her spine thinking of the time they ended up almost kissing.

A shadow crossed over Clary and Simon. Luke's figure, standing in the doorway cast a long shadow along the foyer and up the stairs. Like Simon, he was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie. Dangling in one hand was a bouquet of flowers in absurd colours. Magnus had outdone himself. A smile was etched onto his face. Clary had only ever seen Luke smile like that once before; at his own wedding to Jocelyn. The sole of his shoes clacked along the floor as he approached.

"We're all ready for you," he said. Simon bowed his head to his best friend, opened his jacket pocket to show the small black box.

"I'll be right beside you the whole time." With that Simon took his leave. He was to heading to stand on Clary's right. Simon teased Clary about having a male maid of honour for a week before she threatened to re-name the maid of honour Isabelle.

"Ready," Luke asked. Her hand shook slightly as she took hold of her flowers.

Curls bounced around her head. Something was missing. "Can you do something quickly?"

"Anything."

* * *

Clary's dress was made of soft silk. White fabric cascaded down the length of her body ending a few inches past her feet, even with heels. The neckline formed to her chest in a heart shape. Gold lace, starting at her waist, trailed down the length of fabric creating intricate patterns that ended off in a small train. Jocelyn had always fussed over the train, just like she was doing now.

"Clary, careful, you don't want to get it dirty."

Luke leaned over and whispered in Clary's ear, "Regretting asking for her now?" It was a joke, Clary knew it and Luke knew it. Clary wanted her mom with her now more than ever.

"Mom," Clary sighed. "It's fine."

Jocelyn glanced up, her darker red hair already falling loose around her face. It looked better that way, Clary thought. Her mother smiled after smoothing out the train one more time. It was pointless anyway as they were about to start walking.

"My little girl, growing up," Jocelyn said resting a hand on Clary's cheek.

Clary raised her eyebrows. She had yet to master raising one. "I'm already grown up."

"I know." Jocelyn's smile slipped. Luke interjected before Jocelyn could start telling stories from the good old days, or worse, crying

"The music has already started; don't want to keep Jace waiting." Clary smiled up at Luke. Jocelyn having momentarily leaned up against the railing of the stairs for a breath to calm herself pushed off the rail and approached. Clary took Luke's left arm and her mother's right arm.

They started walking.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! I love to your feedback, and if you have any ideas or suggestions about part two don't be afraid to review.**


End file.
